Not Meant to Be
by celticmadien
Summary: There is a spy at the Luthor Castle. She see's something that she wishes she didn't. Lexana as always! Please read and review


Author's Note: My goodness I still have several of these to upload! But there are not nearly enough Lexana stories out there! I do however ask that if you are not a lexana shipper and you do read please do not bash it. I do not do it to you so I expect the same. Now on with the story! Please R/R!

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue me!

* * *

The slim figure of a woman crept down the darkened halls of the Luthor castle, carefully making her way to the big mahogany door in the east wing. The door was the gateway to paradise, at least it was to the girl now crouching in front of the keyhole of Lex Luthor's bedroom.

She had done this many times over the last six months. Since the day after she was hired as a matter of fact. Watching the object of her affections through the keyhole was almost like a ritual for her, an obsession. For the first three months that she had watched she had seen a bevy of women, beautiful, polished women grace those sheets with Lex. Some were tall, others were short. Some had red hair, others blond or black, but never brown. That's what she didn't understand, why he never had a brunette in his bed, it was like he was deliberately avoiding that color.

But about three months ago the women stopped and much to the woman's surprise and with almost sick delight she had spent many nights in front of the keyhole watching Lex go about his normal before bed routine, then the night came with he did more than shower, brush his teeth and settle into his favorite chair with a glass of expensive scotch before getting into bed.

On that very same night that little bitch Lana Lang had been by with the budget report's for The Talon. The voyeur didn't like Lana, she didn't like the way Lex acted around her, how attentive and caring he always was. She hated the way he smiled at her, a truly genuine smile that only _she_ got, not even his employees were graced with a true smile from their mysterious boss. What did this teenaged girl do to deserve such an honor? As soon as Lana left Lex had rang for her and she had went into his office to find him pacing the room like a caged tiger.

"Grace, tell the other's I am not to be disturbed for the rest of the night." He snapped and brushed past her, taking the stairs two at a time. Deep inside her Grace felt the usual anticipation that she always felt before she was going to spy on him and couldn't wait until the rest of the staff went to bed.

Later when she had crept in front of the keyhole she didn't see him at first, then he moved into view, his silk robe hanging open, a large shot of scotch in his hand and no silk boxers as was the usual routine. And he wasn't sitting in the comfortable chair in the corner, instead he was pacing back and forth, tossing back shots of scotch repeatedly, so many in fact that she lost count. He turned and Grace could see that he was sporting a very evident erection, in fact it looked almost painful. He finally settled on the bed, propping himself up on pillows against the headboard. With a deep sigh his head fell forward and a hand went to his forehead, rubbing over his eyes tiredly. Then he started to laugh, his shoulders shaking as his head fell back against the hard wood with a loud thud. He shook his head, still laughing as he stood and shed his robe, settling back against the head board. After a few minutes he stopped laughing, closing his eyes with a deep sigh.

What came next would be forever engraved in Grace's mind. She never would have thought that Lex Luther would have to touch himself to get off but on that night that was exactly what he did. And what he said when he came was like a shot through the heart. He had moaned 'Lana' over and over and over as he shuddered his release.

If it was possible Grace hated Lana Lang even more at that moment. But this was not that night and she could watch Lex to her hearts content and pretend that she was in the room, in his arms, laying on those silk sheets. Pressing her eye to the keyhole she looked into the room and almost fell backwards at what she saw.

"Lex, I've never…….." Lana was saying, wringing her hands in front of her. Lex walked up to her, taking her chin in his hand and gave her his famous half smile.

"I know Lana." He said quietly. "Do you know how that makes me feel?" He asked huskily. Mutely she shook her head in the negative.

"Possessive. Honored." He brushed her cheek with his fingers, kissing her forehead when she leaned into his soft touch.

As much as Grace had seen Lex do she had never seen him this tender. Sure he was always a very attentive lover, never forsaking his partners pleasure for his own. But this, this was different.

"I've wanted you since you were under the influence of that damn flower. I can barely be in the same room with you without getting turned on. For a Luther, loosing control is like committing a sin, it's not what we do, it's not who we are. And to my father, I'm a failure because I can't, won't be like him." He kissed her, pressing his lips to her softly at first and then when she gave a slight whimper deepened the kiss.

"I know you're nervous. So for now, why don't you just relax and let me do all the work? Hmmm?" He asked and again Grace was shocked. If she didn't know better she would think that this was NOT Lex Luther, he was acting so out of character.

Lana looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. With a satisfied chuckle Lex slipped his hands over her thighs and lifted her, wrapping her legs around his hips. He walked her over to the bed and gently laid her back, settling himself in the cradle of her thighs.

"Beautiful. Relax." He ordered, quickly whipping her sweater over her head giving a strangled moan when he saw that she wore no bra. Taking a calming breath he kissed his way down her body and paused at the snap on her jeans, looking up at her he met her questioning gaze.

"Trust me." He muttered slipping the button out of the hold and sliding the zipper down.

Lana flopped back on the bed and heaved a deep sigh as he devised her of the rest of her clothing. When Lex looked up at her a predatory gleam in his eye and lick his lips, kissing around her navel Grace couldn't take anymore. She had watched all sorts of things happen, but not this, Lex had never done this to a woman before and the fact that he was doing it to this little bitch made her madder than hell. With a disgusted noise she rose off the floor and stalked away from the door and back to her room, she didn't want to see anymore.

The next morning Grace was walking through the halls when she spotted Lana at Lex's door.

"Lex, I have class. I'll see you tonight, alright?" She laughed, kissing him lightly on the lips before running down the stairs. Lex stepped out of the bedroom, already dressed in a suit that costs more that she would probably make in a year or two, with a happy smile on his face as he passed her, merely nodding a hello before disappearing down the stairs on his way to a meeting no doubt.

Grace pushed open his bedroom door and took in the state of the bed. It really didn't look all that bad, as a matter of fact it almost looked like the little princess had made the bed. With a snarl Grace ripped the silk down comforter off the bed and felt tears come to her eyes at the splotches of blood on the white silk sheets. They hadn't even tried to hide it. With a sad smile she took the sheets off and wadded them up. She never had a chance, she knew that now, all these months of pining, hoping and watching for nothing.

She would leave her notice on his desk and be gone by the time he got back tonight. With that she turned and walked out of the room, dropping the evidence of Lex's love for another on the floor.


End file.
